In general, an intake device is coupled to a separate motor or the like, and introduces or presses a fluid. The intake device is required to have valves which are opened and closed to introduce and discharge the fluid into and from the intake device, and a crank shaft.
However, there are problems in that a structure of the intake device is complicated because the structure includes a valve for opening and closing an inflow of the fluid and a valve for opening and closing a discharge of the fluid, and efficiency deteriorates due to a mechanical loss because a rotational motion is converted into a rectilinear reciprocating motion of a piston through the crank shaft.
In general, the power generator has a complicated structure such as a crank shaft, an intake valve and an exhaust valve which each open and close an intake port and an exhaust port.
Therefore, there is a problem in that efficiency deteriorates due to a mechanical loss because the rectilinear reciprocating motion of the piston is transmitted as a rotational motion through the crank shaft.
In addition, a power system using the intake device and the power generator has a problem in that efficiency deteriorates because of the intake device and the power generator having the complicated structures.